A Brief Lapse In Judgement
by ArrowedHero
Summary: Based on Season Five (Nearing end), BUT ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Felicity and Oliver have a two year old and now a newborn baby, they're married. read! first chapter is fluff. rated M for later chapters and violence. Summary written on my phone. story is better.
1. chapter 1

A Brief Lapse of Adjustment.

Summary: Mia is two, she's a smart beautiful baby, super smart, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes with glasses. This is the story where Oliver and Felicity bring home their son Tommy, for Mia to

meet. Trouble arises... M rated.

Note: I wrote this on my phone, expect errors.

They'd both agreed that the Labour was not some place to have a toddler, an inquisitive one as little Mia Felicity Queen. Two years ago, they'd both welcomed their daughter into the world, it was pretty surreal how they managed to do that in Ivy Town, bring her back into their life in Star City and survive Darhk and his attempts.

Though that proved difficult, they pulled through their issues, and continuously worked to better themselves for their precious daughter. Throughout the summer break, Oliver and Felicity married, Mia had recently turned two and things were good. Beside felicity was heavily pregnant with their son.

Now that had all changed, she had given birth just three days ago and had spent a few days in hospital to care for little Tommy Robert Queen, like with Mia, John and his wife Lyla became godparents. No one Oliver and Felicity trusted more.

Finally after the long birth and stay in hospital, Tommy was brought into the home he and his wife shared, he was in Oliver's arms, Felicity had her cotton jumper tucked into her hands and a tired smile along her face as she watched the little two year old come sprinting.

"Ma! Ma!" She grinned her arms up wide as they could be, Felicity found herself scooping her daughter up with a big grin. Oliver looked down to Tommy and smiled, he could see him completely in both his kids, but Tommy resembled him more than Mia, Mia was a spitting image of her mother, just with his eyes and apart of his smile.

Although Tommy looked like him, he wanted nothing more than for him to grow up to be as smart and wise as his beautiful mother is. Oliver never imagined being a dad would be such a fulfilling award. It was the greatest gifts of all and it being with Felicity was the best part, a dream come true, with his true love.

Mia sat on her mother's lap, after they'd made themselves comfy on the couch little Tommy fast asleep in his father's arms, slightly curled into his chest.

"Now Mia, This is your little brother, Tommy that Dada is holding, he's very small so you have to take good care of him okay? He's going to need his parents a lot, but we promise we Will love both of you equally." Explained Felicity, having heard Oliver recalling stories of his mother telling him he was very jealous of Thea when she was born.

Mia looked over at the small child in her father's arms, "Will he pway wiff me?" She asked looking at him curiously. "My dolls and I do tea party's, Tommy too?"

Oliver chuckled, "He has a fair bit of growing to do before he can play with you, sweetheart. But he can be talked too, held and sung to sleep. You love singing."

Felicity brushed her fingers through her daughter's hair, "And you know what, the best part, when he's older you and him can prank Dada all the time, and Dada won't know what's hit him. But most of all, he will be able to play with you. We just need him to be able to grow." She said.

Oliver eyes her, "Hey that's not fair, I did not want a son for that!" He teased, fake pouting.

"You love it.." She mumbled, and brushed her lips against his.

Oliver sighed intently, "Of course I do, being here, with these guys. Best part of my life. I love you, thank you for being the best part of me." He told her.

He only wanted to focus on their newborn son, their daughter, and the fact they've made it. Oliver couldn't think of how Adrian Chase was after him. Or the fact that he could lose his children, he would refuse to have any distant thoughts linger there, more than what was usual.

"Hey, stop it, we are going to be fine. We won against Darhk, we will win against Chase too. I believe in you." Said Felicity, pulling him from his thoughts.

He put on the best smile he could, "I know." But he wasn't that sure, not entirely. He just wished for a moments peace.

Oliver sat there with their son, as Mia ran to her schoolhouse of dolls, and played. Oliver gently moved Tommy into her arms and stood up, "I'm going to take a shower, brush off this negativity, I'm sorry."

"I understand Oliver, I get it, I'm scared too, but we can't let that overcome us, then it'll win. We are better than this." She said standing up with their son in her arms, "Mia and Tommy are the best things that have happened to me, you too. I see it, and I know you're scared. But we fight, we fight for them. You have to kill him. I know you don't want too, But he's dangerous..."

Oliver nodded, "I will." He,said and slipped up the stairs to shower.

 **Making this a story. What do you think? Happy, fluffy, angst at the end.**

 **Warning: Next Chapter is based on 5x17.**


	2. Damaged

Chapter Two.

Oliver had left Felicity and their two children at home, while he ran some errands for her, like grabbing more nappies, wipes, and more food to carry them through for another few more days. Babies were tiring and Oliver couldn't believe how often newborns had to be fed. Mia had been so good with her little brother, it brought Felicity to tears every time she would kiss her brother goodnight, and good morning. They had some amazing children.

Oliver was popping into the bunker, just to make sure that there was no word on Chase or any plans of his when he was struck on the back of his head, knocked out cold. Oliver didn't feel his body being moved to a place, chained up and removed of his shirt. His phone far from him, he opened his eyes, the blurry vision making Jim blink a few times, with a sharp groan.

His phone went off, Felicity, she'd be worried. He tensed when Chase came in, grabbing his phone. "Your wife," he mumbled. Before he answered it.

Felicity had waited over two hours for Oliver to return, and deep in her stomach she knew something was wrong when Oliver didn't answer her fifth call to him. "Oliver?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Oliver can't come to the phone right now, may I pass on a message?" Chase snarled.

Oliver growled, "Leave her alone!" He closed his eyes. He didn't want him to hurt her.

Felicity froze, "You let him go!" She felt her emotions bubbling up, being a new mother and now this, she didn't know how much more she could take before she snapped. She was already packing up her kids day bags so she could get them to the bunker to help the team find Oliver.

Chase laughed, "I warned him that this wasn't over, and it's not until I say. Goodbye Mrs Queen. Such a pity you married a killer."

He smashed his phone, Oliver shook his head. "Just get on with it." He didn't know what he was here for but he had a fair idea. Chase made him stand up. Smirking.

"Game on."

Felicity didn't take long to stroll both kids into the bunker, Rene and Dinah were the only two that hadn't been able to make it to the hospital to meet Tommy.

They all looked when she showed up, confused to why she was here. But the tears spoke everything.

John came over to her, "Felicity what's wrong?" He looked to see the baby asleep and Mia in her part of the pram with her dolls playing.

"Chase he has Oliver," she said. "I'm such a mess, I guess it's the hormones. I'd be much stronger otherwise. But he has him, and we need to find him." She whined.

It had taken six long days, of hard work that lead to nothing and Felicity was beyond stressed she almost passed out, so they'd forced her to take some sleep. But she was only gone three hours with Tommy before she was back. She couldnt rest, not when Oliver wasn't home.

She sat at the computers running facial recognition all over the city for any hint of Oliver or Chase when she heard heavy footsteps.

Turning around as she was breastfeeding Tommy, "Oliver! Oh my god!" She said watching him tug off his hoodie, Dinah was over in the meeting room with Mia and Oliver shook his head when she was going to bring her over.

Oliver's eyes met his wife's, his eyes were grim. And his eyes dropped to the boy feeding. And he closed his eyes, "It's over for me." He said. "I don't want to do this anymore. I'm shutting everything down."

Felicity was confused, John opened his mouth to say something but he saw how broken Oliver looked, and to be honest, it was scaring him. Especially how far he had come with his daughter and son.

Felicity spoke up, "But you can't, Chase is still out there... He did this to you." She said. Unable to stop staring at all the blood on his chest.

Oliver looked to her, "Please." He whispered, begging her quietly to just drop it for now. John placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me patch you up," John spoke. And Oliver weakly nodded and made his way to patch himself up.

Felicity's mind was racing a hundred miles an hour, this man was tortured for six days and Felicity didn't find him. None of his team did. The tears burned her eyes and she turned, she couldn't let her guilt show. It wouldn't help Oliver, not when she was scared he wouldn't come home.

Oliver looked over to her, and his heart sank he wanted to go over, go near his kids. But he couldn't. He was a monster, and it killed him that he brought these humans into his world of destruction. Chase really did a number on him.

John helped him into a jacket that would be loose over his sore body, "You should go home and rest, all of you. God knows how little sleep you both have had."

"I want to be alone, I'm not going anywhere." Spoke Oliver, his voice quiet and broken.

Felicity looked at him, "Just come home..." She pleaded. "I can handle this, I need you there."

Oliver looked at her, and her whole body looked shattered and heartbroken and Oliver couldn't handle that. He knew they'd made a promise, and Oliver had to fulfil it if he didn't want to lose her. He nodded and made his way over to her. "I don't want to talk about it. Not yet."

Felicity nodded, "I know. But I can look after you..."

It didn't take long for Oliver and Felicity with their kids to be at home, Oliver in bed their son in his arms. Felicity had pumped some milk for Oliver to feed him, Felicity felt that could help him. She had just put Mia down for her nap, and leant on the bedroom door, she could tell he was nervous and scared of it, but she couldn't help deny seeing the little sparkle of Oliver that Chase tried to beat out of him.

Oliver felt so undeserving of the two children he had, but how much Tommy was content eating from the bottle in his arms was breaking Oliver down. He stared at the boy when he gripped at his shirt, Oliver was aware Felicity was close but he couldn't peer his eyes off the boy, emotions running high. Oliver felt the tears run on his face.

He rarely cried, but he couldn't handle all that was going on in his head. He looked to Tommy, "I'm so sorry." He whimpered. He rubbed the boys stomach as he fed.

Oliver's eyes drifted to the door, pleading with her to come next to him. Felicity moved the minute she saw that look, and got on the bed and cupped his face, "You are worth them. You are their father, and you're going to be okay. Don't let him win, Oliver."

He closed his eyes, and leaned into give her a kiss. She kissed him back with all the love she could muster, Oliver whined, "I'm damaged."

Felicity frowned, she didn't know what to say. "You're not damaged, you are from it. Don't let him get in your head anymore, you're home. Where you belong..."

Oliver looked at her. "I will try." He spoke softly. He would, he'd really try. He looked down to Tommy as he finished eating all the milk. And reached him up to burp him after Felicity placed the towel on his shoulder.

A BIT DIFFERENT, BUT IM THINKING OLIVER SUFFERS FLASHBACKS OF THE TORTURE AND THATS HOW WE SEE UT HERE.

PROBS A SHITTY CHAPTER.


End file.
